TOTAL DRAMA CANADIAN ROAD TRIP ( TDCRT )
by ShortAsianv23
Summary: 18 CANADIANS WILL TRAVEL ACROSS CANADA IN RV'S , THEY WILL BE IN 2 TEAMS, BUT WHO WILL WIN THE PRIZE PACKAGE AND WHO WILL BE THE WINNER OF TOTAL DRAMA CANADIAN ROAD TRIP ( CAST IS FULL ) - ( STORY ON HIATUS )
1. APPLY TO TDCRT ( CLOSED )

Total Drama Original Character Story- my version

READ CAREFULLY PLEASE

Title - Total Drama CANADIAN ROAD TRIP

Host - ME

Chef - MY FRIEND

18 contestants - CAST IS FULL

My own OC's - Travis Ivan Daniel Tran and Ingrid Shannon Curry

Im not just going to pick the first 16 OC, im going to read each one and chose which ones are interesting.

Im going to keep in touch with the creators of the OC through PM for advice about their OC.

No copycats of original TDI characters, MUST BE ORIGINAL

If OC is not chosen it might get picked to be a intern, crew member, special guest judge, special guest, other. So keep in touch

Comeback - Fans get to vote each week for one of the eliminated contestant to return to the show, the returning contestant will return during merge.

Elimanted contestants will be on a flight home - No one's safe

Each contestant get a Key, during elimination each member of the losing team will get a box with thier face on it and if the box contains a Homemade Chocolate Marshmallow than they are Safe and if the box contains a Plane ticket than they get Eliminated.

APPLICATION FOR TOTAL DRAMA CANADIAN ROAD TRIP

Full name -  
Nationality -  
Dream job -  
Age (16-19) -  
Birthday -  
Nickname -  
Hometown ( Where in Canada ) -  
Personality -  
Stereotype -  
Unique Qualitys ( Optional ) -  
Allergies/Medical Condition -  
Gender -  
Sexuality -  
Secert that no one knows -  
If they were in a relationship already during the show ( personality if bf/gf, name of bf/gf, thier type ) -  
Appearance ( Be Creative with their clothes ) -  
Signature style -  
Accesssories -  
Make up ( Females ) -  
Swim wear -  
Sleep wear -  
Formal wear -  
Party wear -  
Winter wear -  
Summer wear -  
Fall wear -  
Spring wear-  
Height -  
Weight -  
Body type -  
Birth marks -  
Tattoos/Piercings -  
Hairstyles ( Be Creative ) -  
Hair color ( Be Creative ) -  
Facial hair ( male ) -  
Eye color -  
Skin color -  
Face shape -  
Weakness -  
Strengths -  
Fears -  
Likes -  
Dislikes -  
Pet Peeves -  
Type of Friends -  
Type of Enemies -  
Will they be in a relationship on the show -  
Reaction if voted off first -  
Reaction if they were voted off before the merge -  
Reaction if they made it until the merge -  
Reaction if the first member to be voted off the merge -  
Reaction for Third place -  
Reaction for Second place -  
Reaction if they Won -  
What will your OC do with Prize Package ( 1/2 Million Dollars, A brand new car, and A 2 person trip to anywhere in the world ) -  
Family/Biography ( 1 Paragraph ) -  
Talent/Skills/Hobbies -  
Auditiontape -  
Challenge ideas ( In Detail ) -  
Other -

YOU WILL HAVE A BETTER CHANCE IF YOUR OC WAS NOT AVERAGE BUT THEY WERE UNIQUE, DIFFERENT, WEIRD  
SEND TO PM

Teams  
- TEAM CANADAIAN POWER  
- TEAM CANADA IS AWESOME

8 memebers on each team

The contestants will travel across canada, in RV's

Prize Package - Half a Million Dollars, A Brand New Car, A Trip to Anywhere in the world

Confessional - In both the bathroom on the RV's


	2. CAST OF TOTAL DRAMA CANADIAN ROAD TRIP

TEAM CANADIAN POWER

- Travis Ivan Daniel Tran - The Creative Foodie by ShortAsianv23  
- Marcia Coles - The Bipolar Sales Woman by YourExLover  
- Mason Hemmington - The Zombie Addict by ScottAnime  
- Trina Nelson - The Cheerful Hairstylist by YourBrokenHeartedLover  
- Staria Lux Hide - The Nerdy Loner by Blitzjewel  
- Tocho Storms - The Serious Nature Lover by BigBenjamin  
- Miles '' Blake '' Young - The Mechanic by TrainerKenzii  
- Laura Evers - The Beautiful Athlete by Black'nBlue28  
- Anthony Hunter Burton - The Outcast Artist - CommunityFan27

TEAM CANADA IS AWESOME

- Ingrid Shannon Curry - The Artistic Hairstyle by ShortAsianv23  
- Annabel Cheyenne Neale - The Nerd by TrainerKenzii  
- Angel Blanc - The Sheltered Corrupted Innocent One by zombiefear101  
-** Max Maxwell Wilson** - The Weird Crazy Smart Cake Loving Gamer by firepoisonsteel  
- Shaelyn Hart - The Easy Going Girl by northrnstar  
- Sam Mansford - The Fun Loving Goof Ball by Black'nBlue28  
- Dean Stone - The Foodie Lone Wolf by northrnstar  
- Kaitlyn Reynolds - The So Called Blonde By TotalDramaGirl101  
- Daniel Micheal Salazar - The Thrill Seeker by CommunityFan27

If your **OC** is in **BOLD ** than they are eliminated.

Elmination 1

Dean - 3

**Max** -** 8**


	3. TDCRT - MEET THE TEAMS AND RELAY RACE

**TOTAL DRAMA CANADIAN ROAD TRIP** - **_EPISODE 1_** - **GROCERY STORE RELAY RACE**

DEAR MOM AND DAD I'M DOING FINE,

YOU GUYS ARE ON MY MIND.

YOU ASKED ME WHAT I WANTED TO BE

AND NOW I THINK THE ANSWER IS PLAIN TO SEE,

I GOT MY DREAM JOB ON MY MIND

I WANT LIVE IN MANSION, AND DOING MY DREAM JOB

GO PACK YOUR BAGS EVERYONE, ' CAUSE I ALREADY WON

EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY WAY, I'M WINNING THIS WHOLE THING

I'LL GET MY DREAM JOB ONE DAY

CAUSE I GOT MY DREAM JOB ON MY MIND

NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA !

I GOT MY, I GOT MY, I GOT MY DREAM JOB ON MY MIND

I GOT MY, I GOT MY, I GOT MY DREAM JOB ON MY MIND

( WHISTLING IN TUNE )

Producers office - A tall guy with black hair and blue eyes, was sitting behind a large rectangle table with 2 women on the left side, and 2 men on the right side, Chris and Chef were escorted into the conference room by security, Chris and Chef were confused, the head producer was not happy, Chris asked why are we here, Chef with cross arms and nodded with agreement. The head producer said you are here because I disapprove of your judgement and ways on the show, and literally putting your fellow contestants in danger, and approving the challenges even when they put their lives in danger. Chris and Chef laughing at the memories, Chris said did we get high rates because it was so funny. Head producers slammed the table, Chris and Chef went quiet, head producers said are you 2 that clueless, our rating went downhill for the last 3 seasons, and are you 2 that brainless to spend the millions of dollars that we invested on the show for yourselfs than for proper safety and proper living arrangements for your contestants. Head producer said CHRIS YOU ARE FIRED FOR BEING DANGEROUS AND STUPID, Chef is laughing so hard, Head producer said , CHEF YOU ARE FIRED TOO, Chef went in to shock, Chef asks why did i get fired, Head producer said because your help Chris be dangerous and stupid and your cooking sucks. One of the women buzzed security to escort the replacement in , a young 18-year-old walks in , Chris is in shock, Chris said you are replacing me with that, Head producers said Yes, Head producer told security to drag Chris and Chef out of the room, Chris yells i have a contract, Head producer rips up the contract and said what contract, and they never saw Chris and Chef again, Head producer welcomes the new host to the show, and asks do you have someone who can actually cook, new host said i have someone in mind...

( ShortAsianv23) Host – At an airport in Vancouver, British Columbia

Hi, Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA CANADIAN ROAD TRIP, 2 teams will be travelling across from BrItish Columbia to Quebec, I have New Chef beside me and he is close friend, and the prizes are ½ Million Dollars, A Brand New Car, and A Trip For 2 AnyWhere In The World, A have another Surprise Dream Prize , the winner get to live their dream job, they will get mentored by people who work in the contestants dream job everyday and they will learn from them and someday get a job with them

I will First introduce the Team Canadian Power - ( Each member is given a key )

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - First to join Team Canadian Power is Travis Ivan Daniel Tran

- Travis Ivan Daniel Tran, A asian boy with green hair walks out of the airport, dragging his suitcase, walks pass the host, giving host a high-five than stands beside host.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - Next to join Team Canadian Power is Marcia Coles

- Marcia Coles, A girl with honey blonde hair with brown streaks walks out the airport dragging her suitcase, goes to the meeting area and stands beside Travis Ivan Danierl Tran.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - Next to join Team Canadian Power is Mason Hemmington

- Mason Hemmington, A boy with black chin length shaggy hair with blonde hair walks out of the airport dragging a suitcase, goes to the meeting area, and stands beside Marcia Coles

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - Next to join Team Canadian Power is Trina Nelson

- Trina Nelson, A girl with short layered light brown hair walks out dragging a suitcase, going to the meeting area and stands beside Mason Hemmington.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - Next to join Team Canadian Power is Staria Lux Hide

- Staria Lux Hide, A girl with black thick shoulder length hair with sliver and red streaks, dragging her suitcase out of the airport, going to the meeting place, and stands beside Trina Nelson.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - Next to join Team Canadian Power is Tocho Storms

- Tocho Storms, A boy with shoulder length brown hair walks from the street, carrying a backpack to the meeting area and stands beside Staria Lux Hide.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - Next to join Team Canadian Power is Miles Young

- Miles Young, A boy with dirty blonde short spiky hair walks out of the airport dragging a suitcase, going to the meeting area and stands beside Tocho Storms.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - Next to join Team Canadian Power is Laura Evers

- Laura Evers, A girl dark brown shoulder length hair in a ponytail walks out of the airport dragging a suitcase, going to the meeting area and stands beside Miles Young.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - Last to join Team Canadian Power is Anthony Hunter Burton

- Anthony Hunter Burton, A boy with chestnut-brown short spiky hair walks out of the airport dragging a suitcase, going to the meeting area and stands beside Laura Evers

Next i will introduce Team Canada is Awesome - ( Each member is given a key )

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - First to join Team Canada is Awesome is Ingrid Shannon Curry

- Ingrid Shannon Curry, A girl with red hair in a blunt bob walks from the street, dragging her suitcase to the meeting area and stands on the other side of the host.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - Next to join Team Canada is Awesome is Annebal Cheyenne Neale

- Annebal Cheyenne Neale, A girl with dark brown Curly/frizzy knee length hair with bangs, and red streaks walks out of the airport dragging a suitcase , going to the meeting area and stands beside Ingrid Shannon Curry.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - Next to join Team Canada is Awesome is Angel Blanc

- Angel Blanc, A girl with pure white shoulder length hair with bangs and blue streaks walks out of the airport dragging a suitcase , going to the meeting area, and stands beside Annebal Cheyenne Neale.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - Next to join Team Canada is Awesome is Max Maxwell Wilson

- Max Maxwell Wilson, A boy with a bowl haircut walks out of the airport dragging his suitcase, playing a hand-held game, going to the meeting area and standing beside Angel Blanc.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host – Next to join is Shaelyn Hart

- Shaelyn Hart, A girl medium brown hair with sides bangs to the left walks out of the airport dragging a suitcase, going to the meeting area and stands beside Max Maxwell Wilson.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - Next to join Team Canada is Awesome is Sam Mansford

- Sam Mansford, A boy brown bedhead hair walks out of the airport dragging a suitcase, going to the meeting area, and stands beside Shaelyn Hart.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - Next to join Team Canada is Awesome is Dean Stone

- Dean Stone, A boy with dark brown medium short shaggy hair walks out of the airport dragging a suitcase, going to the meeting area and stands beside Sam Mansford.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - Next to join Team Canada is Awesome is Kaitlyn Reynolds

- Kaitlyn Reynolds, A girl with long waist length golden blonde curly hair with bangs that cover her eyes walks out of the airport dragging her suitcase, going to the meeting area and stands beside Dean Stone.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - Last to join Team Canada is Awesome is Daniel Micheal Salazer

- Daniel Micheal Salazer, A boy with black hair with green bangs, right side of hair shaved off, the rest is covers if left eye, walks out of the airrport dragging a suitcase, going to the meeting area and stands beside Kaitlyn Reynolds.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - Now that the team are here, we will let them get to know each other while they get to check out what they will be living in for the whole road trip '' Chef and Host uncover 2 Modern RV's that are painted as the Canadian flag and the names of the teams on them '' The contestants scream, the teams run to their Rv's dragging their suitcase/ carrying their bag , they enter their Rv's and the contestants are all excited. '' The RV's had 9 fold out bunk beds from the wall, a large rectangle table with a 9 seat booth that goes around 3 sides, a kitchen, a bathroom, a backroom for storage, curtains , wood floor, a trapdoor to the roof, a driver's seat and a passenger's seat, a large curtain to cover the front chairs and others '' The keys,a phone , road maps of British Columbia, Alberta, Saskatchewan, Manitoba, Ontario, and Quebec , and a envelope were on the table in a bag, Miles and Daniel opened the envelope, read the note for both teams and the note said Welcome teams to TOTAL DRAMA CANADIAN ROAD TRIP, The prizes are ½ Million Dollars, A Brand New Car, A Trip For 2 Anywhere In The World, and A Surprise Dream Prize, The phone will be the way I will communicate with the teams when you are on the road, keep all the clues and note I give your teams because they might be useful. Teams you will begin the road trip by going to the grocery store for your first challenge, when your phone rings, it will have the directions to the store but still use the road maps provided.

All the contestants from both teams sit in the booth and try to get to know each other and try to figure out what the surprise dream prize is.

Team Canadian Power -

Travis – A boy wearing Black jeans, Printed tank, Unbuttoned white short sleeve shirt, Black/White sneakers, Leather studded bracelet, Domo hat, and Yellow sunglasses says Hey My name is Travis, and I'm from Winnipeg, Manitoba.

Marcia - A girl wearing a White dress shirt, White skinny jeans, Grey converses, Tongue piercing, Black eyeliner, and Faint smokey eye says Hey My name is Marcia, and I'm from Edmonton, Alberta.

Mason - A boy wearing a Black '' The Walking Dead '' v-neck shirt, Brown unzipped leather jacket over it, Light blue skinny jeans, Brown worker boots, and Black piercing on the right ear says Hey My name is Mason, and I'm from Toronto, Ontario.

Trina - A girl wearing a Red blouse, Whit jeans, White heels, Charm bracelet, and Pink eyeshadow says Hey My name is Trina, and I'm from Winnipeg, Manitoba.

Staria - A girl wearing Dark red shirt, Black vest, Black jeans, Black boots with heels, Fingerless net gloves, and Black eyeshadow says Hey My name is Staria and I'm from Whitehorse, Yukon.

Tocho - A boy wearing a White tank top that has a eagle bursting out of flames, A long black trench coat, Light brown jerkins with multicolored beads at the strings, Army black boots, and Some beads in his hair says Hey My name is Tocho, and I'm from Winnipeg, Manitoba.

Miles - A boy wearing a White oil/grease stained tank top, Neutral colored jeans with oil/grease stains on them, Worn out light brown steel toe work boots, Black leather jacket, and A sliver watch given to him from his girlfriend says Hey My name is Miles, and I'm from Amos, Quebec.

Laura - A girl wearing a Dark purple tank top, Black jogging shorts, and Open toed sandals says Hey My name is Laura, and I'm from La Tuque, Quebec.

Anthony - A boy wearing a Scarlet long sleeve shirt with green sleeves, A green Atlantis symbol from the movie Atlantis, Dark blue jeans, White sneakers, Brown friendship bracelet and A ring that matches Daniel's says Hey My name is Anthony, and I'm from Winnipeg, Manitoba .

Anthony looks confused and upset. Miles distracted and trying to figure out what Annebal is thinking/feeling.

Team Canada is Awesome -

Ingrid – A girl White skull printed dress, White bow heels, Skull earrings, Skull necklace, Skull charm bracelet, Red lips and Smokey eyes says Hey My name is Ingrid,and I'm from Richmond, British Columbia.

Annebal - A girl wearing a Loose iron man short sleeve shirt, Black baggy sweat pants with two deep pockets in the front that cover her sneakers, A black necklace with 4 blue beads on each side and a arrow head in the middle, and A cyan 8-bit bow in her hair says Hey My name is Annebal, and I'm from Amos, Quebec.

Angel - A girl wearing a Red tank top, White skin tight jeans, Pink boots, Belly button piercing, Pink lipstick, and Blue eyeliner says Hey My name is Angel, and I'm from Toronto, Ontario.

Max - A boy Black 8 bit mushroom t-shirt, Pokemon hat, Black jeans with different pickmin across them, and A necklace that says gamer champion says Hey My name is Max, and I'm from Toronto, Ontario .

Shaelyn - A girl wearing a White t-shirt, Dark jean shorts, A tie up brown sweater, Brown strapped sandals, Black eyeliner, Mascara, Brown eyeshadow, A sliver ring with the words '' I will love you forever '' engraved in to it, and A sliver chain necklace says Hey My name is Shaelyn, and I'm from North Bay, Ontario.

Sam - A boy wearing a Blue t-shirt, A black unbuttoned short sleeve shirt, Beige cargo shorts, Black converses, and A pair of athlectic goggles on his head says Hey My name is Sam, and I'm from La Tuque, Quebec.

Dean - A boy wearing a Black shirt, Dark blue jeans, Black shoes, and A black wrist watch says Hey My name is Dean, and I'm from Victoria Island, British Columbia .

Kaitlyn - A girl wearing a White high low dress, Cowboy boots, White flower hair clip in her hair, and neutral eyeshadow says Hey My name is Kaitlyn, and I'm from Ottawa, Ontario.

Daniel - A boy wearing a Dark grey and white horizontal striped shirt with a skull on it, Light green jeans, Black converses, Brown friendship bracelet and A ring that matches Anthony's says Hey My name is Daniel, and I'm from Winnipeg, Manitoba.

Annebal looks confused and upset. Daniel distracted and trying to figure out what Anthony is thinking/feeling

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host – Now that all our teams get to know each other, now I will give them a call for their first challenge

The teams hear the phone and answer, ( ShortAsianv23 ) Host – Teams you will be going to grocery store and I will meet their to tell you the rules, Both teams use the phone and road map to get to the store, Dean and Marcia both drove the RV's to the store.

Both teams figure out that the Confessional room is in the bathroom so Annebal, Miles, Anthony, and Daniel make confessionals.

Confessional -

Annebal - I can't believe Miles didn't tell me he was on the show, maybe that's why I thought I show him everywhere at the airport, Why didn't he tell me.

Miles - I secretly sent a audition for the show so, I could surprise Annebal, I care about her so much and I don't want this to ruin our relationship

Anthony – I can't believe Daniel is here, why didn't he tell me he was auditioning for the show, now everyone at school is going to learn our secert .

Daniel – I didn't wanted to upset Anthony and I don't want this little thing to ruin our relationship.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - Welcome teams to the grocery store for your first challenge , The Grocery Store Relay Race, Each team member will get a list with 2 items , when you get all your items. You will past the cart tot the next person than you will go tot the check out if you got all yout proper items and who will do it fastest.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - When you hear the whistle you can start '' Whistle sound '' Both teams start, Travis and Annebal both rush off to get their items .

Travis and Annebal both had to get Flour and Rice, Travis knocked over a display in front of Annebal, Annebal was pissed she got around it, Travis got to the flour first, Annebal got the flour a few seconds later, Annebal was right behind him, Annebal found a shortcut, Annebal knocked a tower of cans in front of Travis, Travis got pissed he found a way around the cans, Annebal got the rice, Travis caught up to her, they put giant bags of rice in to the bottom of the cart. Travis and Annebal both got to the next person and past the cart off .

Marcia and Ingrid both had to get Apples and Dragonfruit, Marcia and Ingrid both got to the produce area to get apples, Marcia and Ingrid both were confused of what is dragonfruit, but Ingrid found it first than Marcia saw Ingrid grab the dragonfruit, Marcia grab the dragonfruit, than Ingrid passed the cart off to the next person and Marcia passed her cart off a few seconds after.

Angel and Staria both had to get Angelfood Cake and Starfruit, Angel and Staria both rushed off and went to the dessert area, Angel didn't know what Angel food cake was, Staria grabbed it and put it in her cart, Angel finally found it and she was behind, Angel finds Staria in the produce area looking confused, Angel finds the Starfruit first and Staria finally found the Starfruit, they both raced to pass the cart to the next person.

Tocho and Dean both had to get Soda and Juice, Tocho and Dean both raced to get their items, Tocho got to the soda first, Dean was right behind him, Tocho put a bottle of soda in his cart, he grabbed another bottle of soda, when he saw Dean he shaked the bottle and sprayed Dean with the soda, he was all wet and the cart was all wet, Dean was slipping everywhere, he grabbed the bottle of soda and put it in his cart, Tocho found the juice first, it was hard for Dean, he kept slipping when he walked, he got the juice, Tocho passed the cart to the next person, and after a few minutes Dean passed the cart to the next person.

Trina and Shaelyn both had to get Chocolate and Cookies, Trina was ahead of Shaelyn, Trina grabbed the chocolate first , Shaeyln was right after her, she was thinking why is the cart wet and why is he wet, Shaelyn knew she had to make up time, she found a short cut, Trina and Shaelyn both got the cookies and passed the carts off to the next person.

Max and Mason both had to get Milk and Cupcakes, Max and Mason both got to the milk at the same time, when they both got to the dessert area , Max's condition slowed him down, he got distracted by the cakes, and cupcakes, Mason grabbed the cupcakes and raced to pass off to the next person , Mason passed off to the next person, it took a few minutes for Max to control his condition, Max forgot the cupcakes, he was eating cake in one hand, and passing the car off to the next person.

Sam and Miles both had to get Pasta and Salt, Mason got a lead, he forund the pasta first, Sam was right behind him, Sam found the pasta when Miles was making a turn to get the salt, Miles found the salt, he put it in his cart, and ran and passed the cart off to the next person, Sam grabbed the salt when the next person from the other team ran tot get their items, Sam ran to pass the cart off so the next person isn't so behind , he passed the cart off to the next person.

Laura and Kaitlyn both had to get Cake mix and Soy sauce, Laura was in the baking area to get the cake mix, Kaitlyn had to make up so much time, Laura grabbed the cake mix, Kaitlyn was right behind her, Kaitlyn grabbed the cake mix, Kaitlyn was right behind Laura, Laura grabbed the soy sauce, Laura spilled oil infront of Kaitlyn's cart, Kaitlyn's cart was already wet with soda now the wheel are going everywhere, Kaitlyn grabbed the soysauce , Laura passed the cart off to the last person first, than Kaitlyn passed her cart off to the last person a few minutes after.

Daniel and Anthony both had to get Candy and Bread, Anthony was in the lead, he grabbed the bread from the bread area, Daniel was right behind him, Daniel grabbed the bread a few seconds after Anthony, Anthony went to check in and grabbed candy from the check in area, Daniel was a few seconds and went into another check in and grabbed candy from the check in area, the cashier scanned the items, Anthony had all his items and Daniel's team didn't have all the items, they were missing cupcakes, so Team Canadian Power wins

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - '' Whistle sound '' Team Canadian Power you are the winner, Winning is bittersweet win for Miles and Anthony , Team Canada Is Awesome you lose and someone will be eliminated.

Both teams entered their RV's and Dean took a shower right away, Miles and Anthony were so upset, because one of their loved ones might get eliminated, Max was so upset that he let his medical condition slow him down, Dean was done showering, the teams phones rang and they got a text to drive to a camp grounds/RV park for the night, both team drove to the place.

Max, Dean, and Angel made confessionals

Confessional -

Max - I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET MY MEDICAL CONDITION GET IN THE WAY OF WINNING, I HOPE THAT I AM NOT UP FOR ELIMINATION'

Dean - I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THE NATURE LOVER AMBUSHED ME WITH SODA, I WAS ALL STICKY UNTIL THE CHALLENGE ENDED, I'M SO PISSED

Angel - MY NAME IS LILITH '' Camera turns off than back on '' HEY IT IS JUST ME ANGEL, THIS IS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO LOSE, IT SUCKS

ELMINATION CERMONY – At a Camp grounds/RV park

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - Team Canada ia Awesome you are the losing team and someone will be eliminated, ''The member from the losing team sit on logs around a bonfire'', each member of your team will each get a box with your face on it and if your safe your box will contain A Homemade Chocolate Marshmallow, and if your box contains a Plane Ticket home than you are eliminated.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - The people safe are :

Annebal - Marshmallow

Angel - Marshmallow

Shaelyn – Marshmallow

Kaityln- Marshmallow

Daniel - Marshmallow

Ingrid - Marshmallow

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - Dean you are in the botton 2 because he slowed the team down and let someone ambush him and Max you are in the bottom 2 because you let your medical condition slow you down and you for got a item.

Bottom 2 -

Dean - ?

Max - ?

SORRY FOR DELAY, FIRST EPISODE IS UP IS READY TO READ

**VOTE FOR WHO TO GET ELIMINATED POLL ON PROFILE OR PM YOUR VOTE **


	4. TDCRT - WHAT IS YOUR SECERT ?

**TOTAL DRAMA CANADIAN ROAD TRIP - _EPISODE_ 2** **- WHAT YOUR SECERT ?**

**LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA CANADIAN ROAD TRIP – The teams were formed and they had to get to know each other fast because they had a challenge, The Grocery Store Relay Race and Team Canada is Awesome was the losing team. FLASHBACK - Team Canada is Awesome, your team lose the challenge, If your box contains a Homemade Chocolate Marshmallow you are safe, If your box contains a Plane Ticket your are eliminated, Annebal, Angel, Shaelyn, Kaitlyn, Daniel, and Ingrid all got Marshmallows, they were told to return to the RV, so Max and Dean were in the bottom 2 and the one going home is … **

DEAR MOM AND DAD I'M DOING FINE,

YOU GUYS ARE ON MY MIND.

YOU ASKED ME WHAT I WANTED TO BE

AND NOW I THINK THE ANSWER IS PLAIN TO SEE,

I GOT MY DREAM JOB ON MY MIND

I WANT LIVE IN MANSION, AND DOING MY DREAM JOB

GO PACK YOUR BAGS EVERYONE, ' CAUSE I ALREADY WON

EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY WAY, I'M WINNING THIS WHOLE THING

I'LL GET MY DREAM JOB ONE DAY

CAUSE I GOT MY DREAM JOB ON MY MIND

NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA !

I GOT MY, I GOT MY, I GOT MY DREAM JOB ON MY MIND

I GOT MY, I GOT MY, I GOT MY DREAM JOB ON MY MIND

( WHISTLING IN TUNE )

Teams walk out of their RV's in their Pajama's, they walked through a buffet line, trays of food were set up on fold out tables, when they finished, they sat in picnic tables and ate breakfast.

( ShortAsianv23) Host – Hello Teams, I hope your enjoying your breakfast cooked by New Chef, Teams enjoy your breakfast , Team Canada Is Awesome your team has lose the last challenge and the person who was safe is…. ( Dean walks into the breakfast area ), Dean was safe and Max was eliminated, and This week there is a elimination.

Laura gets out of her seat and walks tot the other teams table, She gives Sam a hug from the back, She says Hey S- Man, Sam turns around and says Hey Laura, She is still giving the hug, Sam 's team have confused looks on their faces, Sam said I didn't know you were on the show Laura, Laura says When you auditioned for the show, I thought I should too. Sam cheeks turn red, Sam see's the confused looks on his teammates, Sam said Team this is Laura we are bestfriends, we met each other when we were 5 because our parents are really good friends, Tocho said So do we call you S-Man now, Sam says HA ha ha very funny, Laura let go of Sam and went back to her table to finish eating. Annebal get out of her seat, walks over to Miles, tapped him on shoulder, Miles turns around, Annebal ask Miles if he wanted to go somewhere to talk, Miles says sure, they go to one of the RV's to talk AKA make out , Anthony keeps looking at Daniel, Daniel looks back too, Travis is just look at Angel, He looks away , Angel looks back, She looks away, and Angel was feeling something, it was the feeling of love. Dean walks past the other teams table, holding a cup of water, when he walks past Tocho, he spills the water on Tocho back, Tocho was going to kill Dean but the host walks in, and Dean runs back to his teams table.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - Hello teams , Todays challenge will be a challenge, so get changed and meet me at the firepit.

Confessional -

Angel – I WONDER WHAT THE CHALLENGE WILL BE TODAY AND …. " Camera turns off and on '' HELLO MY NAME IS LILITH AND IM AM GOING… '' Camera turns off and on '' AND WHY DID HE SAY IT WILL BE A CHALLENGE . I HOPE MY TEAM WINS BECAUSE THE FEELING OF LOSING SUCKS AND I WONDER WHAT THE SURPRISE DREAM PRIZE IS.

Dean - I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT TOCHO AKA THE NATURE LOVER MADE ME GET INTO THE BOTTOM 2 BECAUSE HE SPRAYED ME WITH SODA, I WANT TO BE THE OTHER TEAM, WE TOTALLY HAVE TO WIN THIS WEEK CHALLENGE AND IT IS A ELIMINATION. NATURE LOVER YOU ARE GOING BYE BYE

Tocho – I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT DEAN HAD THE NERVE TO SPILL WATER ON ME , MY TEAM BETTER WIN THIS WEEKS CHALLENGE AND IT IS A ELIMINATION. DEAN YOUR ARE GOING DOWN

Both teams changed and went to the firepit, the sat in separate logs

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - Hello team , The challenge this week is What Is Your Secert ?, Each team will get a list of secerts, your teams will have to guess with secert belongs to which person on the other team. Team Canadian Power, your team has 9 member, you have 5 seconds to vote for who will be sit out but that person will be safe and the person will not be eliminated, Team Canadian Power have a groups discussion, the tesm chose Laura to be safe, '' Host holding 9 envelopes for Team Canada is Awesome and 8 for Team Canadian Power, your teams will have to work as a team because the person you chose for the secert will be final so no changing, and I forgot you will be revealing your guesses in Kamloop, so you better get on the road and don't forget the challenge, and every wrong guess will put, that person with the wrong secert will be in risk of elimination

Laura and Sam grabbed the envelopes for their team and ran to their RV and got right to the challenge, Dean drove the RV for Team Canada is Awesome and Tocho drove the RV for Team Canadian Power.

Team Canadian Power opened their envelopes and the cards sayed ...

- Double Jointed

- A Kleptomaniac

- Has 2 Personality

- Family Died In Plane Crash

- Saw Their Sister Being '' Concieved''

- Very Sensitive

- Has IQ Of 180

- Dating One Of The Most Popular Guy At Their School

Team Canada is Awesome opened their envelopes, the cards sayed …..

- Has ADHD

- Has 2 Personalitys

- Wants Zombie Apocalypse To Happen For Experience

- Being Poor

- Injured In New York During 9/11

- Prefers Nature Over Modern World

- Datiing One Of The '' Losers '' A Their School

- Bisexual , Kissed A Guy While Still In Relationship

Team Canadian Power and Team Canada is Awesome took out their White board and wrote the Secerts on one side and wrote their guess on the the other side.

Each member from both teams got to make a guess for who secert is who's

Team Canadian Power

Double Jointed - Annebal

A Kleptomanic - Shaeyln

Has 2 Personality - Angel

Family Died in a Plane Crash - Ingrid

Saw Their Sister Being '' Concieved '' - Sam

Very Sensitive - Dean

Has A IQ Of 180 - Kaitlyn

Dating One Of The Popular Guy At Their School - Daniel

Team Canada Is Awesome

Has ADHD - Travis

Has 2 Personalitys - Staria

Wants Zombie Apocalypse To Happen For Experience - Mason

Being Poor - Trina

Injured In New York During 9/11 - Anthony

Prefers Nature Over Modern World - Tocho

Dating One Of The '' Losers '' At Their School - Marcia

Bisexual, Kissed A Guy While Still In Relationship - Miles

Both teams stopped at a Diner for lunch, Team Canadian Power and Team Canada is Awesome sit in separate booths, they order Burgers, Fries, Fried Chicken, and Sodas. Daniel and Anthony both went tinto the bathroom and bothe went into a stall, when Travis went to the bathroom to wash is hands, Travis saw 4 feet under the stall, Travis knocked on th door, Anthony opened the door, Daniel and Anthony smiling at Travis, they ask Travis not to tell anyone, Travis said ok, Daniel and Anthony leave the bathroom. Angel is waiting for Travis to leave the bathroom so she could talk to him, Miles and Annebal sit next to eachother, Miles arm covering Annebal's shoulders, they were just being flirty and every contestant wirrying about their secert in their minds. Travis leaves the bathroom, Angel walks up to him and says Hi, Travis says Hi, they start to talk, Laura sits next to Sam and say Hey S-Man, Sam says Hey Laura, they start a converstion. Everyone was ready to leave and they left the Diner and went to their Rv's, Staria and Kaitlyn drove the RV's, When they got close to Kamloop, they get a aphone call from the host. '' Hello teams, your challenge results will be revealed right when you arrive at the camp site, so be prepared ''

The team arrive at the campsite, they are tired, both teams walk out their RV's carrying their whiteboards covered in blankets.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - Welcome teams, To Kamloop and the rest stop for you tonight, so the challenge, so can both team hand over the your white boards, Staria and Daniel hand over the white boards, New chef holding one, both Host and New Chef unveil the white boards, and Host underlines the one that are wrong.

Team Canadian Power

Double Jointed - Annebal 

A Kleptomanic - Shaeyln

Has 2 Personality - Angel

Family Died in a Plane Crash - Ingrid

Saw Their Sister Being '' Concieved '' - Sam

Very Sensitive - Dean

Has A IQ Of 180 - Kaitlyn

Dating One Of The Popular Guy At Their School - Daniel

Team Canada Is Awesome

Has ADHD - Travis

Has 2 Personalitys - Staria

Wants Zombie Apocalypse To Happen For Experience - Mason

Being Poor - Trina

Injured In New York During 9/11 - Anthony

Prefers Nature Over Modern World - Tocho

Dating One Of The '' Losers '' At Their School - Marcia

Bisexual, Kissed A Guy While Still In Relationship - Miles

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host – Marica, Staria, Anthony, Ingrid, Annebal, and Shaelyn. You were the 6 that got it wrong. Teams you can save 2 team members from elimination from your team, you can discuss it with your teams. '' Both teams had a quick discussion, Team Canadian Power chose to save Staria and Anthony , Staria and Anthony walked back to her team, Team Canada is Awesome chose to save Annebaland Ingrid , Annebal and Ingrid walked back to her team''

Marcia and Shaelyn you will all be up for elimination

Confessional –

Marcia - I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT IM UP FOR ELIMINATION, MY BOX BETTER CONTAIN A MARSHMALLOW, I'M SO PISSED

Shaelyn - I'M GOING TO MISS EVERYONE IF I GET ELIMINATED, MY BOX HAS TO HAVE A MARSHMALLOW INSIDE.

Annebal - I CAN'T BELIEVE THET MILES DIDN'T TELL ME HE KISSED SOMEONE ELSE

ELMINATION CERMONY – A t Camp grounds/RV park

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - We will only give out 2 boxes '' Marcia and Shaelyn got their boxes '' Only 1 box will contain a Homemade Chocolate Marshmallow will be safe, and 1 box will contain a Plane Ticket they will be eliminated.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - The people safe are :

Team Canadian Power

Travis - Marshmallow

Mason - Marshmallow

Trina - Marshmallow

Staria - Marshmallow / Saved by Team

Tocho - Marshmallow

Miles – Marshmallow

Anthony – Marshmallow/Saved by Team

Laura - Marshmallow

Team Canada is Awesome

Annnebal - Marshmallow/Saved by Team

Angel - Marshmallow

Sam - Marshmallow

Dean - Marshmallow

Kaityln – Marshmallow

Ingrid – Marshmallow/Saved by Team

Daniel - Marshmallow

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - Who is should be eliminated in the Elimination, Marcia and Shaelyn

Bottom 2 -

Marcia - ?

Shaelyn - ?

**VOTE FOR WHO TO GET ELIMINATED POLL ON PROFILE OR PM YOUR VOTE**


	5. TDCRT - STAY AWAKE-A-THON

_I'M SUPER SUPER VERY VERY VERY SORRY FOR THE DELAY OF EPISODE 3, I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK, LAZYNESS, AND WORKING ON OTHER FANFICTION IDEAS FOR TOTAL DRAMA AND HEY ARNOLD _

**_TOTAL DRAMA CANADIAN ROAD TRIP - EPISODE 3 - STAY AWAKE – A – THON _**

**LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA CANADIAN ROAD TRIP – LAST WEEK, Travis keeps a promise for Anthony and Daniel, Travis and Angel have a connection, Annebal learns Miles secert, and Sam's feelings for Laura is getting stronger. Both teams were in the bottom, The team member's that got Marshmallow's went back to their RV's. Shaelyn and Marcia both got their boxes, One contain's a Homemade Chocolate Marshmallow, One contains a Plane Ticket, both opened their boxes, and the person safe is…**

DEAR MOM AND DAD I'M DOING FINE,

YOU GUYS ARE ON MY MIND.

YOU ASKED ME WHAT I WANTED TO BE

AND NOW I THINK THE ANSWER IS PLAIN TO SEE,

I GOT MY DREAM JOB ON MY MIND

I WANT LIVE IN MANSION, AND DOING MY DREAM JOB

GO PACK YOUR BAGS EVERYONE, ' CAUSE I ALREADY WON

EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY WAY, I'M WINNING THIS WHOLE THING

I'LL GET MY DREAM JOB ONE DAY

CAUSE I GOT MY DREAM JOB ON MY MIND

NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA !

I GOT MY, I GOT MY, I GOT MY DREAM JOB ON MY MIND

I GOT MY, I GOT MY, I GOT MY DREAM JOB ON MY MIND

( WHISTLING IN TUNE )

The Teams walk out of their RV's in their pajama's, they all get in line for breakfast, they got their breakfast and sat in 2 separate picnic tables, Annebal still upset at Miles, Annebal is avoiding Miles, a little romance is beginning between Angel and Travis, Sam's feeling for Laura is growing stronger, Anthony and Daniel's romance is still a secert, Daniel just wants Anthony to not be scared of what his friends will say or think about their relationship.

( ShortAsianv23) Host – Good Morning teams, Hope you are enjoying your breakfast cooked by chef, This week's challenge will be a eye opener, and the challenge will be located in Regina,Alberta. Both teams were in the bottom 2 and the person who was safe is… '' Shaelyn walks in the breakfast area '' Marcia from Team Canadian Power was eliminated, Enjoy your breakfast and I will see you in Alberta, before I forget This week is a Double Elimination '' Host walks away''

Both teams are in shock, Team Canada is Awesome was so happy that Shaelyn was safe, Annebal was happy that Shaelyn was back but was still upset at Miles, Team Canadian Power was sad that Marcia was eliminated, Miles just wants Annebal to talk to him, Miles past a note to Sam to give to Annebal. The teams finsh breakfast and got into their RV's, Mason and Dean both drove the RV's.

'' ON THE ROAD '' Sam gives the note to Annebal, Annebal didn't read it right away, when Annebal felt ready, she reads the note, the note said He was sorry, It just happened when he kissed the guy, He does love her, and he hopes she out forgive him, Annebal folds up the note, and starts writing a note for Miles. Team Canada is Awesome opened a cabinet and it was full of board games, the team memebr's that didn't play the game, they took a nap, Team Canadian Power all took naps, Staria and Kaityln switch with Mason and Dean and they drove the rest of the way to Alberta.

Confessional –

Annebal - I JUST WANT THIS WHOLE SITUATION TO DISAPPEAR, I DO CARE FOR MILES, AND WHY DIDN'T HE JUST BE TRUTHFUL.

Miles - I JUST WANT ANNEBAL TO UNDERSTAND, AND I DO CARE ABOUT ANNEBAL.

Angel - I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS WEEK IS A DOUB…. '' Video Camera flicker off than on'' RING AROUND THE ROSIE, MY NAME IS LILITH AND IM GOING TO … '' Video Camera flicker off than on '' I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS WEEK IS A DOUBLE ELIMINATION, I NEVER FELT SHOCKED BEFORE IT FEELS WEIRD, PEACE OUT.

Both teams arrive at a campgrounds/Rv park in Alberta, they enter the fireplace area

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host – The challenge is the Stay Awake-A-Thon, Both teams will have to see with team couls stay up the longest, So the teams will have to see which team could stay awake the longest, and when you hear the phone than the challenge will start. Good luck teams '' Host walks away ''

Both teams went back to their RV's, They hear the phone right away, they exit the RV's '' The host enters the firplace area ''

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host – The challenge will start now, I will place a sensor on your bottom step of your RV's , a 2 tv monitor will be place in the fireplace area, and it willl count how many people will enter the RV's, from both team, and If anyone falls asleep in the fireplace areaa than you are elminated. The challenge will last 12 hours, It was 5am now so the challenge will end 4pm

Start 5 am -

Both teams had board games to keeps them distracted from the tiredness, a fire was lit they could cook, Travis and Angel start a conversations, Annebal and Miles have a emotional conversation, Daniel and Anthony have a secert conversation, Sam and Laura get to talk because they don't talk much in high school, and everyone else cooked food and played games.

6 am -

It has been 1 hour, Travis and Angel are still getting to know eachother, Annebal and Miles are still talking through their problems, Daniel and Anthony are still have a secert converstion, Sam and Laura are laughing, and everyone else are getting tired but hey are still playing games.

Dean entered the RV at 6:35am, Kaitlyn entered the RV at 6:40am, Travis entered the RV at 6:45am, Ingrid entered the RV at 7:55am, Annebal entered the RV at 8:43am, Mason entered the RV at 9:05am, Daniel entered the RV at 9:35am,Sam entered the RV at 9:55am, Miles enterd their RV at 10:00am, Laura entered the RV at 11:16am, Anthony entered the RV at 12:30am, Shaelyn entered the RV at 12:55pm Trina entered the RV at 1:35pm, Staria entered the RV at 2:55pm

The last hour is between Angel and Tocho, Angel and Tocho were so tired, Angel was staying focused, Tocho was one with nature, Angel fell asleep at 3:55 so Tocho had to stay awake .

Tocho is the last person who is awake, so Team Canadian Power is the winner , Winning is bittersweet for Anthony

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host – The winner is Team Canadian Power, Team Canada is Awesome loses, so your team is up for Double Elimination

Confessional

Angel – I CAN'T BELIEVE MY TEAM LOSE BUT WE DID OUR BEST '' Camera flickers off and on '' HI MY NAME IS LILITH, IM GOING TO KICK TOCHO'S A…. '' Camera flickers off and on '' BUT WE TRIED OUR BEST, THE FEELING OF LOSING SUCKS, AND I HOPE THAT TRAVIS AN I CAN KEEP TALKING.

ELMINATION CERMONY – Team Canada is Awesome enter the firplace area

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - Team Canada is Awesome your team lost the Stay Awake-A-Thon , Whoever gets a Homemade Chocolate Marshmallow will be safe and Whoever get a Plane Ticket is Eliminated

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - The people safe are :

Annebal - Marshmallow

Angel - Marshmallow

Shaelyn - Marshmallow

Sam - Marshmallow

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - The bottom 4 for the Double Elimination is Dean,Kaityln, Ingrid, Daniel, so only 2 people will get Homemade Chocolate Marshmallows and 2 people will get Plane Tickets, so Open your boxes.

Bottom 4 -

Dean -?

Kaitlyn-?

Ingrid -?

Daniel -?

**ONLY PM ME YOUR VOTE **


	6. TDCRT - DODGE BALL TOURNAMENT

AS PROMISED A NEW EPISODE OF TOTAL DRAMA CANADIAN ROAD TRIP, SORRY FOR TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT FOR ALL THE PEOPLE MAKING OC FANFICTIONS CAN UNDERSTAND THE PROCESS OF WRITING A OC FANFICTION, IT TAKES ALOT OF WORK. 

**TOTAL DRAMA CANADIAN ROAD TRIP - _EPISODE 4_ - DODGE BALL TOURNAMENT **

**LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA CANADIAN ROAD TRIP – LAST WEEK, It was the Stay Awake-A-Thon challenge, Annebal and Miles relationship is getting better, Daniel and Anthony are started to open up about their relationship, Travis and Angel are having sparks fly betwwen them, Team Canada Is Awesome were in double elimination but a twist turned the double into a single .**

DEAR MOM AND DAD I'M DOING FINE,

YOU GUYS ARE ON MY MIND.

YOU ASKED ME WHAT I WANTED TO BE

AND NOW I THINK THE ANSWER IS PLAIN TO SEE,

I GOT MY DREAM JOB ON MY MIND

I WANT LIVE IN MANSION, AND DOING MY DREAM JOB

GO PACK YOUR BAGS EVERYONE, ' CAUSE I ALREADY WON

EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY WAY, I'M WINNING THIS WHOLE THING

I'LL GET MY DREAM JOB ONE DAY

CAUSE I GOT MY DREAM JOB ON MY MIND

NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA !

I GOT MY, I GOT MY, I GOT MY DREAM JOB ON MY MIND

I GOT MY, I GOT MY, I GOT MY DREAM JOB ON MY MIND

( WHISTLING IN TUNE )

The Teams walk out of their RV's in their pajama's, they all get in line for breakfast, they got their breakfast and sat in 2 separate picnic tables, Both teams tired, Team Canada is Awesome were so tried and stressed out about their team losing, Both teams find a bin with 20 yellow deflated dodgeballs and 2 bicycle pumps, Both teams were confused by the bin.

( ShortAsianv23) Host – Good Morning teams, Hope you are enjoying your breakfast cooked by New Chef, You must be wondering what the bins are for, it is for the challenge so I hope you can dodge, Last week was a double eliminmation, the one's that were safe are… Daniel, Ingrid and Kaitlyn '' They walk in '' and Team Canada is Awesome were so happy . So This week's challenge will be a Dodge Ball Tournament, your teams will drive to Edmonton.

Both teams finshed breakfast, they take the bin in the their RV's , Anthony and Daniel drove the RV out of the campgrounds on to the road, everyone else on their teams began to inflate their yellow dodgeballs with the bicyle pumps.

'' ON THE ROAD '' Both teams were finshed with inflating their yellow dodgeballs, some team members tooks naps, some played board games for the rest of the trip to the edmonton location.

Confessional –

Angel - I CAN'T BELIEVE MY TEAM WAS IN A DOUBLE ELIMINATION AND DEAN WAS A TOTAL A** … '' Video Camera flicker off and on '' MT NAME IS LILITH AND IM GOING TO KICK DEAN'S A** '' …HOLE BUT LOSING STILL SUCKS AND I WAS SO HAPPY DEAN IS GONE

Tocho – MR. SENSITIVE IS IN THE DOUBLE ELIMINATION , YES HE WAS ELIMINATED '' Tocho doding a happy dance ''

Both teams arrive at the Gym in Edmonton , they both enter the basketball court with their bins of inflated dodgeball

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host – The challenge is Dodge Ball Tournament, Team Canadian Power you have 1 extra person on your team so who will sit out, Team Canadian Power had a quick discussion, they chose Tocho to sit out. There will be 7 Rounds and Team VS Team Round, so lets get started.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host – Round 1, Staria VS Ingrid, so shake hands and do you have any last words.

Staria - Your going down Princess.

Ingrid – You shouldn't be talking Nerd.

Both of them walk opposite ways, behind their dodgeballs, Host blows the whistle.

Both with the look of victory in their eyes, they started throwing the dodgeballs, Staria and Ingrid blocking each one, until Staria finds a unblocked area of Ingrid, Staria throws and hits Ingrid on the on the hip.

Host blows whistle and said Staria wins.

Staria walks back to bleachers with pride in her eyes, and Ingrid holds her hip with pain, while walking the medi.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host – Round 2, Trina VS Kaityln, so shake hands and do you have any last words.

Trina - You are going down dumb blonde

Kaitlyn – What did you say

Trina – Was I talking to fast

Both of them walk opposite ways, behind their dodgeballs, Host blows the whistle.

The dodgeball game was going well until Trina and Kaitlyn both had one ball left, Trina throw the ball, misses Kaityln, Kaityln throws the ball and it hits Trina right in the stomach.

Host blows whistle and said Kaitlyn wins.

Kaityln walked passed Trina and said Did I throw it to hard, than she went to sit on the bleachers, Trina went to the medi.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host – Round 3, Laura VS Shaelyn, so shake hands and do you have any last words.

Laura – Bring it, I will win this.

Shaelyn – I'm not scared.

Both of them walk opposite ways, behind their dodgeballs, Host blows the whistle.

Laura blocking each dodgeball, Shaelyn trying her best to stay in the game, Laura using her Athletic skills to her advantage, Shaelyn still trying her best to stay in the stay in the game until Laura hits Shaelyn right in the face.

Laura walking back tot the bleacher knowing her athletic skills were useful, Shaelyn holding her nose, hoping it not broken when walking to the medi.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host – Round 4, Mason VS Sam, so shake hands and do you have any last words.

Mason - Good luck lover boy.

Sam – Shut up.

Both of them walk opposite ways, behind their dodgeballs, Host blows the whistle.

Both starting off great blocking the dodgeball, Mason thinking he hit Sam until he looked up and Sam caught the ball, Mason in shock and Sam with joy in his face.

Host blows whistle, and said Sam wins.

Sam walks past Mason , Sam said Lover Boy One and Mason Zero, Mason with anger in his eyes when going back sit on bleachers, and Sam with joy on his face when going to dit on the bleachers.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host – Round 5, Travis VS Angel, so shake hands and do you have any last words.

Travis - I can't do this because I love you Angel .

Angel – I love you too.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host – Come on, this is a challenge, if both you are not going to play dodgeball than one of you will be in bottom 3 if youe team loses.

Travis and Angel – We don't care.

Travis and Angel give eachother a kiss than went to sit in the bleachers.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host – Round 6, Miles VS Annebal, so shake hands and do you have any last words.

Miles – I can't do this, Annebal and I are still working stuff out.

Annebal – I will play the game.

Both of them walk opposite ways, behind their dodgeballs, Host blows the whistle.

Miles stands with his arms crossed, Annebal holding the dodgeball in her hands, Annebal said I can't do this, Miles turns around , Annebal throws the ball at the back of Miles head, Miles turns around and said I deserve that.

Host blows the whistle and said Annebal wins .

Annebal and Miles give eachother a kiss than went to sit on the bleachers.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host – Round 7, Daniel VS Anthony, so shake hands and do you ahave any last words.

Daniel – You know we don't have to do this.

Anthony – We have too.

Both of them walk opposite ways, behind their dodgeballs Host blows the whistle.

Both with the look of love in their eyes, they each holding a dodgeball in their hands, Danie drops his dodgeball when Anthony throws his ball, the dodgeball hits Daniel, Anthony with his hands on his face.

Host blows his whistle and said Anthony wins.

Daniel just walks back to the bleacher with no emotion, Anothony still with his hands on his face goes to sit on the bleachers.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host – Time for the Team VS Team, Staria, Laura, and Anthony won their round for Team Canadian Power and Kaityln, Sam, and Annebal wintheir round for Team Canada is Awesome.

Both of them walk opposite ways, behind their dodgeballs, Host blows the whistle.

Both team start to throw dodge balls like crazy, Staria hit Kaityln, Annebal hit Staria, Kaitlyn and Staria were both out, Anthony hit Sam when she wasn't looking but Annebal hit Anthony when he was throwing his dodgeball, Sam and Anthony were both out, it was between Laura and Annebal, Laura threw the ball, Annebal drops her ball and catches the ball Laura threw.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host – '' host blows whistle '' The winners are Team Canada is Awseome, the team was so happy, they were cheering , it was a bittersweet win for Angel, Annebal, and Daniel.

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - Teams you will drive to a campgrounds for the night, I will see you there.

Confessional -

Angel - I LOVE THE FEELING OF LOVE… '' Video Camera flickers off and on '' I AM LILTH AND I HATE LOVE… '' Video Camera flickers off and on '' … I LOVE TRAVIS AND LOVE FEELS GOOD

Travis - I LOVE SOMEONE, HER NAME IS ANGEL AND SHE IS A ANGEL

Miles - I DESERVED TO GET HIT WITH DODGEBALL

ELMINATION CERMONY – Team Canadian Power enter the campgrounds/RV park in Edmonton

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - The bottom four from Team Canadian Power are Trina,Mason, Miles, and Travis but the one of you will be saved by your team. The team chose to save Miles

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - The people safe are :

Laura - Marshmallow

Staria - Marshmallow

Tocho – Marshmallow/Safe By Team

Anthony - Marshmallow

Miles – Marshmallow/Safe By Team

( ShortAsianv23 ) Host - The safe member's of Team Canadian Power go back to their RV, the remaining 3 go their boxes, they all opened them together and …

Bottom 3 –Trina, Mason, and Travis are in the bottom 3 but only 2 will return to their team.

All 3 are in the bottom 3 for losing their rounds.

Trina -?

Mason -?

Miles -?

**ONLY PM ME YOUR VOTE **

**Please Review**


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - TOTAL DRAMA CANADIAN ROAD TRIP WILL BE ON HIATUS, I AM PUTTING THE FANFICTION ON HIATUS BECAUSE I'M NOT INSPIRED TO WRITE IT, THE IDEAS ARE NOT COMING TO ME , BUT WHEN I GET INSPRIED TO CONTINUE THE FANFICTION THAN I WILL CONTINUE.**


End file.
